Pressure
by pumpkaboo
Summary: Nick feels the pressure from the rest of the group to divulge in his back story, but he is not so willing.


"So you have no siblings?" Rochelle asked Ellis.

"Nah, jus' me and my ma. I mean, sure my dad stuck around for a while, but I don't see him no more."

"Sorry."

"'s ok" the mechanic said with his usual sunny disposition. "I don't mind sharin' a bit about my life, y'know?"

For the last hour the mechanic had been prattling on about his life, more Keith stories and asking about Coach and Ro's backstories. They were happy to divulge, Nick on the other hand, was not. He was glad that Ellis hadn't started asking him about his life. It wasn't much to speak of. Hell, he was sure that they would either start thinking a sob story was gonna happen or they wouldn't care. Whichever way it was gonna go, Nick was _not_ sharing.

Suddenly he felt eyes on him.

He slowly looked around from the couch he has sat on and saw three pairs of eyes on him. "What?" he asked, as if he hadn't been paying attention. Which was impossible because the kid was so fucking loud.

"What about you Nick" Rochelle asked softly. "What was your childhood like? You have siblings?"

"I have nothing to say" Nick replied calmly, hoping that would be the end of it.

"You ain't gon' tell us nothin'?" Ellis chirped.

"No."

"What?"

"Go away."

"Not even one story?"

"Leave it, Ellis."

"I was jus' askin' a question" Ellis said, looking hurt.

"No, you were prying. I am not telling you shit about my life Ellis."

"Tha's jus' rude" the mechanic decided.

Nick on the other hand, didn't care.

"I told ya'll about me" Ellis continued.

"I didn't ask to hear it" Nick retorted. "And I am sure Coach and Ro didn't ask to hear that shit either."

"Hey! Now that was jus' uncalled for! That 'shit' is my life-"

"Cool it fireball. Now you see how I feel about you asking about my life."

"What? There ain't no comparison Nick" Ellis said angrily.

He hadn't ever heard the younger man angry. Usually he was all happy-go-lucky. He knew he struck a nerve, but he didn't care. Ellis had struck a nerve with him.

"Anyway, Nick, mylifeain't shit."

"Pfft" he chuckled. "Each to theirownkid."

"Nick" Ro reprimanded, her voice stern.

Nick didn't want to talk about his alcoholic, abusive father or his mother who was too weak to save them from him. His mother hadn't even divorced the fucker until Nick was eleven, then she left him to live with his father. It hurt just to think about it. He wouldn't speak of it. Wouldn't mention that his father kicked him out at sixteen, or that he never found or even heard from his 'mother' again. He left his 'friends' to live a life he… no, he didn't regret it. It had made him stronger, made him the person he was now. Couldn't he have been proud of who he was? Would his life have been different if he had had families like his teammates? Fuck, of course his life would have been different. Better. But no, he wasn't ashamed of his life.

Coach was looking at him, almost as if for answers.

Ro's lips were pursed tight.

Ellis was looking at him with some sort of interest, like he would get Nick's story out.

He would never. Nick would take that shit to his grave.

"Nick" Ellis said cautiously. "Jus' one story? Hell, tell us about your family-"

Nick felt anger rising in him, but he wouldn't take it out on the hick. He wouldn't. He would. Fuck. "Jesus Christ Ellis, will you just stop fuckin' nagging me? You're worse than my ex-wife. No, I will not 'tell' you about my life, my 'family' or anything like that, so just stop asking. I am so done with this shit now."

"Hey, no need fo' this language" said Coach, standing up. "Nicolas-"

"I's okay Coach. Nick is jus' in a bad mood. Did I ever tell-?"

"Fuck" Nick groaned.

"Hey! I was gonna tell ya'll a story 'bout my family."

"I get it!" Nick yelled in exasperation.

"Nick is probably just jealous cause he is such an ass that no one will be his friend" Ro quipped, glaring at Nick.

Nick had had enough. His past wanted to swallow him up. He got up and walked into the bedroom.

He could hear footsteps behind him. He ignored them and went to close the door.

"Nick-" the hick breathed, walking into the room.

Nick just shook his head. "Go way Ellis, I can't handle this at the moment."

Ellis softly closed the door behind him. "Look man, I am sorry."

Nick sat on the bed. "I get it. You have… you had family and friends so you're saying why shouldn't I? Well, sorry to bust your bubble kid, but some people go through their life on their own."

"It don't have to be that way."

"What are you going to do to change it?" he said, trying to sound harsh, but failing miserably as he choked back tears. He wouldn't cry though. Hell, he probably didn't remember how.

"I wanna be yer family."

He looked at Ellis. Earnesty plastered to the kids' face.

"And I'm sure that Coach and Ro feel the same. Sorry for pushin' it though. I jus' wanted to… well, know a little bit more bout'chu."

"There isn't much to know" Nick said, distancing himself.

Ellis wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer. "I know I talk a lot, but I'm also a great listener. If yuh need to talk, I'm here, 'kay?"

Nick nodded, not believing he would ever confess his past to the kid. "In good time" he decided.


End file.
